1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technologies of parameter tuning for a communication network system, and more particularly, to a receiver device and a method for controlling amplification factor thereof, which are applicable to communication network systems.
2. Related Art
In a receiver, gain of a programmable gain amplifier (PGA) no longer changes after being determined in a start-up program. However, environmental changes may cause variations of related parameters, thereby resulting in that a clipping phenomenon occurs in an output signal of an analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
For example, in an Ethernet system, for the same cable at different temperature ranging from −40° C. to 125° C., an equivalent length converted for an insertion loss of a signal measured by the cable may approximately change from 10 meters to more than 100 meters. When an influence of an environment temperature on the cable causes dramatic changes in the insertion loss, a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) of the signal may change accordingly, thus resulting in occurrence of the clipping phenomenon.